


You Do Your Body Work, I Feel My Pulse Working Overtime

by VeelaWings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Addicted Harry Potter, Anal Fingering, Camboy Draco Malfoy, Comeplay, Coming early, Dildos, H/D Sex Fair 2020, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Jealous Harry Potter, Knotting Dildos, Loss of Self-Control, M/M, Masturbation, Plushophilia, Porn Watching, Post-Hogwarts, Sex Worker Draco Malfoy, Thirsty Harry Potter, Voyeurism, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeelaWings/pseuds/VeelaWings
Summary: Harry did not have an addiction to watching Draco masturbate on camera. He could stop any time he wanted to. Really.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 52
Kudos: 468
Collections: 2020 Harry/Draco Sex Fair





	You Do Your Body Work, I Feel My Pulse Working Overtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdherderette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdherderette/gifts).



> For Prompt #[12](https://docs.google.com/document/d/12_5f6f0xUXhqtWfMlhXRyA8kDC3KGShN3oa_IOD12DY/edit#): With few jobs available to him after the War, Draco is desperate for ways to make a living. He's not shy about sex or his body, so when Pansy tells him that there are Muggle sites where people will pay to watch him flirt and get off, Draco gives it a try. He's (not so ) surprisingly good at it, and quickly amasses a legion of fans. None seem to love him more, however, than the viewer who goes by HollyWood11 (or whatever handle you choose-its HARRY, of course!).
> 
> Biggest thank you to the best beta in my life!  
> 

" _That feels so good. Please, faster,_ ” Draco moans, head thrown back and his pale throat visibly slick with sweat. Sharp hip bones move at high speed, all muscles clench, then stutter once he spirals into his climax. Elegant fingers twist around his cock at a delirious pace. He even tugs on his own hair, left forearm facing frontward, the Dark Mark a faded brand on his skin.

Harry thinks it’s pretty fucked up when that’s what does it for him tonight. What makes his abs tighten and his toes curl, scraping over hardwood flooring. He’s panting so loud he almost can’t hear Draco’s voice. Harry has to look ridiculous, one eye squinted close with pleasure and the other desperately trying to stay open and see.

To see Draco slowly wind down from orgasm, the evidence sliding down his chest and stomach. His thighs quiver as he slowly rises off the thick dildo centered on his bed, the shameless squelch of lube audible when the head pops free of his body. The liquid silver of his eyes is barely visible between dilation and the hazy fluttering of his lashes. Draco laughs, low and breathy, as he rubs the spent dildo along the crevice of his groin, his softening cock, and heavy bollocks. Lube is smeared everywhere, adding to his image of debauchery.

Harry can feel his dick twitch valiantly just once before he groans and gives it a squeeze. He can’t go again just yet, but damn if his libido won’t try. Inexcusably lazy, Harry wipes his hand clean on his open flannel shirt, his wand too far for a Scourgify, his energy too depleted for wandless magic. They were edging for almost an hour tonight.

Draco smirks, looking too proud of himself as he licks the dildo tip clean. The only thing ruining the Pensieve perfect moment for Harry is the quiet sounds of the tip jar pinging, repeatedly. No matter how tired he is, he could never be outdone by the other anonymous men watching. Draco needed to pay attention to _him_.

And he does. Draco preens for the camera and blows a cute kiss to the lens. “Thank you, HollyWood80. I always appreciate your generosity,” he says with a wink. “I know I usually do private video chats afterwards, but I’ve had a very long day.” Draco pauses and looks imploringly at his audience, not breaking his act even when the tips started to pour into his screen out of desperation for him to stay. “I’m afraid I can’t stay, but I’ll miss you profoundly.” His lips twitch into a small smile as the money continues to stream in with fanfare. “Next time, I’m going to private chat for three hours,” he promises. “Sold as individual slots, of course. I can’t let you gentlemen lose out to HollyWood80 every time,” Draco teases, playing with his own nipples.

Harry frowns and types out another hefty donation before he can even realise he’s been goaded into it. It is simply fortunate that Gringotts had upgraded to offer a debit card option for Muggle money transfers. He needs the easy access with as much money he spends on Draco nowadays.

When Ron sees the bags under Harry’s eyes the next day, he knows he’s in for another lecture. At least his Auror Partner allows him the luxury of settling in his desk with a cup of tea first.

“Harry, you have a problem.” Ron finishes off his scone before pointing a crumby finger at Harry. “You’ve gotta stop staying up so late to watch Malfoy do his camera wank web shit. It’s been almost two years now that you’ve been watching Malfoy without him knowing it’s you. You know it’s bloody creepy _and_ unhealthy.” He fixes Harry with a stare, then nods to himself before picking up his next scone. “Also, you promised Hermione that you’d stop months ago. I don’t wanna listen to her spiel about how sex work is unethical any more than you do, Mate. Do us both a favour, yeah?”

Groaning, Harry drops his head down to knock on his desk. Then lifts it back up to argue his case, vehemently. “I know, alright? I know and I’m upset that everything happened this way. That Lucius used his blasted Imperius ruse to stay out of Azkaban. I’m mad that they were only banned from the manor for five years. I’m mad that he and Narcissa can stand to live in Bellatrix’s creepy old farmhouse, and Malfoy can’t. I’m mad that Malfoy moved in with Theo’s fit Squib cousin. I’m mad that Malfoy found the Muggle internet and learned how to use it. I’m really fucking pissed that Malfoy looks so good when he’s wanking off and—”

“That’s too much information,” Ron said, his nose wrinkled like he just smelt one of George’s test products gone wrong.

“Yes, well.” In order to get Ron to back off, he does the one thing he hates to do.

Harry sighs and finally agrees to stop watching Malfoy masturbate.

Harry does not stop watching Malfoy masturbate.

Instead, he sits in his desk chair, in a puddle of shame and his own rapidly cooling jizz.

Draco smears his own come across his thighs in full view of the camera, then leans in close and signs off in a breathy voice.

In fact, Harry not only continues to watch him — he buys Malfoy another gift and sends it by owl.

Then he watches Malfoy jerk off on camera while using his new gift and gets thanked for it personally, during the show. He tries to enjoy the high of endorphins, honestly.

But Harry watches, and wanks, and comes far too early. While Draco is still humping the giant dragon plush toy, his hips working overtime until milky ejaculate is smeared across the dark fur of the toy.

He tries to not feel empty when other people's tips steadily pour in and Draco lounges on his side, curled up with the stuffed Horntail Dragon while he fingers his puffy arsehole in a lazy fashion. Lube is shiny on his flushed skin, obscenely visible with one leg hiked up for the camera.

Draco is gaining more fans by the week and when a new viewer drops a HollyWood80 sized tip on the cam site, they both take notice. Draco’s eyes widen and his smile turns coy.

Harry fumes and turns his computer off.

Harry panics once he realises he’s not alone in the Muggle sex shop. He isn’t worried about being outed or judged for his purchases. He’s sweating at the possibility of being recognised by Draco.

No, by _Malfoy_. Because offline, in the real world, they’re still Potter and Malfoy to each other. Nothing more than a routine check-in every six months, so Malfoy can have his wand scanned for dark magic use while serving out his probation. _Merlin, this is going to be a disaster._

There isn’t any time to make a plan or run away. In the second it takes Harry to inhale, Malfoy has wrapped elegant, non-lube covered fingers around a sizable, dark green dildo — with a fat knot built into the base. _Fucking hell._ “Fucking hell.”

_Oh shit._

Malfoy snorts, a terribly unposh thing to do, then turns to presumably give Harry a piece of his mind. Instead, Harry receives a look of shock, which quickly morphs into suspicion, calculation, amazement. Which then slides into that sultry smile that has been burned into Harry’s mind with how often he’s seen it on camera.

“Potter, you look a bit lost. I don’t think they sell the type of wand polish you’re looking for here,” Malfoy chuckles in a low tone.

Harry can feel the nasty grime of sweat building up in his armpits, his hairline, and the back of his knees. Of all the different ways he’s imagined reconnecting with Malfoy off the clock, this is not one that he planned for. Nor, is he prepared for this level of confidence. The collected slope of narrow shoulders, bright eyes peering down at him from above, an eyebrow arched in a teasing manner.

Harry isn’t ready for this and he can feel himself withering on the spot. He has to say something, quickly. “My wand is gay.” Preferably not _that_.

Malfoy tilts his head and scrutinised Harry like the way he does when reading rapid fire comments in the chat-box during public shows. “Most wizards are when they spend their time shopping in this particular aisle,” he says with a casual gesture to the incriminating items surrounding them.

“But this is a Muggle shop.” Not what Harry should be latching onto, but his brain is spinning in useless circles. Malfoy is wearing a very thin t-shirt and his perky nipples are visible.

“Yes, it is. Don’t forget to buy batteries, Potter. Trying to magically power vibrators will only cause them to short out early. A tragically disappointing experience to learn first hand,” Malfoy says, squeezing the monster dildo for emphasis.

Harry could almost confuse this teasing for flirting if Malfoy wouldn’t seem to be paying his new toy more attention than him. _Just because he isn’t ridged for pleasure-_

“If you do ever make a decision and find you need assistance with your purchase, feel free to send me an owl, Potter.” Malfoy flashes him a grin that holds less cruelty than Harry is used to seeing directed his way in person. “No need to place a tracking spell this time,” he says, then stalks away with all the dignity of a bloody peacock. “Your Auror skills elude you when you’re thinking with your dick. See you at seven!”

Clearly, Harry isn’t not going to stop watching Malfoy masturbate any time soon.

But maybe Draco could start watching Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please support the author by clicking on the kudos button and leaving a comment below! ♥


End file.
